Russell Crowe
Russell Crowe is an Australian actor and musician. Biography Born in Wellington, New Zealand, Crowe made his first screen appearance as a young child before becoming a musician, later making his stage debut in The Rocky Horror Show in 1986. He began to gain recognition in Australia after award winning roles in Proof and Romper Stomper, but he was not brought to universal attention until his Academy Award winning performance as the betrayed general turned gladiator Maximus in Gladiator. Crowe would receive further Award nominations for The Insider and A Beautiful Mind, as well as such blockbusters as American Gangster, Master and Commander: Far Side of the World and Robin Hood. He made his directorial debut with The Water Diviner in 2013. Singing Crowe started his career as the musician "Russ le Roq" and released two singles under this name before becoming part of the band "Roman Antix" and later "30 Odd Foot of Grunts." Together they released the albums Gaslight, Bastard Life or Clarity and Other Ways of Speaking. He also appeared in stage musicals including Blood Brothers (as Mickey) and Bad Boy Johnny and the Prophets of Doom, where he originated the role of Johnny. In 2005, he released the album My Hand, My Heart as part of the band "The Ordinary Fear of God'' and in 2011 The Crowe/Doyle Songbook Vol. III. Crowe also sang when appearing as the uncompromising Inspector Javert in Les Misérables and when performing "Father Song" in the title role of Noah. Film Les Misérables (2012) Noah (2014) *Father Song (Lullaby)(solo) Television The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2014) *Folsom Prison Blues (duet) *Balls in My Mouth (duet) Stage The Rocky Horror Show (1986) Eddie *Hot Patootie (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) Dr. Everett Von Scott *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) Blood Brothers (1988) *Kids Game (contains solo lines) *Long Sunday Afternoon/My Friend (duet) *That Guy (duet) Bad Boy Johnny and the Prophets of Doom (1989)(originated the role) *Bad Boy Johnny (contains solo lines) *Have Your Say (contains solo lines) *Enemy The Sun (solo) *I Believe (solo) Albums I Just Want to Be Like Marlon Brando (1982) *I Just Want to Be Like Marlon Brando (solo) *It Hurts So Bad (solo) Never Let Ya Slide (1982) *Fire (solo) *St. Kilda (solo) *Never Let Ya Slide (solo) Shattered Glass (1983) *Shattered Glass (solo) *You Broke My Heart (solo) What's the Difference (1985) *What's the Difference (duet) *Shoulda Known Better (duet) Gaslight (1998) *Circus (contains solo lines) *You Treat Me Like Chocolate (contains solo lines) *Oblique Is My Love (contains solo lines) *What's Her Name? (contains solo lines) *The Legend Of Barry Kable (contains solo lines) *She's Not Impressed (contains solo lines) *David (contains solo lines) *What You Want Me To Forget? (contains solo lines) *Nowhere (contains solo lines) *Eternity (contains solo lines) *Wendy (contains solo lines) Bastard Life or Clarity (2000) *Things Have Got To Change (contains solo lines) *Memorial Day (contains solo lines) *Hold You (contains solo lines) *Sail Those Same Oceans (contains solo lines) *Somebody Else's Princess (contains solo lines) *The Night That Davy Hit The Train (contains solo lines) *Swept Away Bayou (contains solo lines) *Judas Cart (contains solo lines) Other Ways of Speaking (2003) *Painted Veil (I Should Have Been Amazed)(contains solo lines) *Never Be Alone Again (contains solo lines) *Mission Beat (contains solo lines) *Inside Her Eyes (contains solo lines) *The Same Person (contains solo lines) *Other Ways Of Speaking (contains solo lines) *Full Length Of The River (contains solo lines) *Afraid (contains solo lines) *All The White Circles (contains solo lines) *Unfaithful Man (contains solo lines) *Charlie's Song (contains solo lines) *Swallow My Gift/Farm Noises (contains solo lines) *Folsom Prison Blues (contains solo lines) *Never Be Alone Again (contains solo lines) My Hand, My Heart (2005) *Weight of a Man (contains solo lines) *Testify (contains solo lines) *Land of the Second Chance (contains solo lines) *How Did We Get from Saying I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Raewyn (contains solo lines) *Worst in the World (contains solo lines) *My Hand, My Heart (contains solo lines) *Mickey (contains solo lines) *Breathless (contains solo lines) *One Good Year (contains solo lines) *Mr. Harris (contains solo lines) *I Miss My Mind (contains solo lines) The Absolute Best of John Williamson: 40 Years True Blue (2010) *Winter Green (contains solo lines) The Crowe/Doyle Songbook Vol. III (2011) *Too Far Gone (contains solo lines) *Love Is Impossible (contains solo lines) *Sadness Of A Woman (contains solo lines) *Perfect In Your Eyes (duet) *Angel Of The Cross (contains solo lines) *Killing Song (contains solo lines) *Disappeared (contains solo lines) *Queen Jane (contains solo lines) *Mother's Cross (duet) Gallery crowebrando.jpg|'I Just Want to Be Like Marlon Brando.' croweglass.jpg|'Shattered Glass.' crowedifference.jpg|'What's the Difference.' crowejohnny.jpg|'Johnny' in Bad Boy Johnny and the Prophets of Doom. crowegaslight.jpg|'Gaslight.' croweclarity.jpg|'Bastard Life or Clarity.' croweotherways.jpg|'Other Ways of Speaking.' crowemyhand.jpg|'My Hand, My Heart.' fortyyearsblue.jpg|'The Absolute Best of John Williamson: 40 Years True Blue.' crowedoyle.jpg|'The Crowe/Doyle Songbook Vol III.' crowejavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. crowenoah.jpg|'Noah' in Noah. crowefallon.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell